


Clarke's Secret

by Mutant_Enemy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke being a tease, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oblivious Lexa, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Enemy/pseuds/Mutant_Enemy
Summary: After accidentally having to spend the day with Clarke at the mall, Lexa finds herself at a lingerie store.More precisely she finds herself on her knees in front of Clarke at a changing room of a lingerie store.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Clarke's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> To Jas,  
> Thank you for putting up with me and the long ass time it took me to write it. Thank you for reading 5 different versions of this story before I even wrote the smut part of it. Thank you for the suggestions. And most of all, thank you for being you,  
> N.  
> To everyone else,  
> whatever...  
> M.E.

She wasn't one to assume things, but Lexa was around 73% sure Clarke Griffin was hitting on her.

It wasn’t even the first time she thought that it had happened. Up until now though, the brunette had chalked it up as her being friendly, a misunderstanding, or maybe Clarke was one of those people who flirted a lot.

How presumptuous could she be to think that a girl was coming onto her? No. She's going to focus on those 27% telling her that Clarke looking constantly at her lips is just Lexa putting things out of perspective and pure hopeful thinking.

This was all Octavia's fault. She had told both Clarke and her she needed help shopping for a gift for Lincoln's birthday. Being his best friend, Lexa had agreed. Being Octavia's best friend, Clarke had also agreed. They were already at the mall when Octavia remembered to tell them she had to cover someone's shift at work and wasn't coming.

"Well, we're here already," Lexa had said, shrugging, deciding to commit to spending the day shopping with her best friend's girlfriend's best friend. Clarke. Shopping with Clarke.

Nodding absent mindedly, the blonde scanned the stores. "So, what are you in the mood for?" She gave her a look over, meeting her eyes with a smile (25%), "I know you like working out – do you need anything from the sport's store?"

Mind short-circuiting for a split second, Lexa had managed to somehow shake her head. "N-nah, I have everything I need, thank you though"

"Oh, I bet you do" reaching over to give the taller girl's bicep a quick squeeze. 24% of straight friendliness. Well, not straight, but friendliness. Flushing lightly, Lexa had somehow got them to go to the bookstore. Clarke had read the covers of different novels, biting her lips thoughtfully, a crinkle appeared on her forehead as she tried to pick something worthwhile. Lexa was going over the biography shelf with no clear purpose. At the end of it, the blonde had beamed appreciatively when Lexa offered wordlessly to carry the bag containing two paperback romance books for her.

“I haven’t been able to read romance stories for a long time,” Lexa admitted, as they walked out.

“I recently fell back into the genre… I think it might be the hetero side of it all. I get why it won’t be any fun to read about a girl and a guy getting together. And the gay books were always so tragic, or just recycled versions tropes”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there”  
“Like, why can’t a love story with two women not be about them facing homophobia, have a huge age difference, or have one of them cheating?”  
“Or all of the above, all at once… So, what? Did you find a book about two young ladies just getting it on?” She wasn’t sure where this burst of confidence had come from, but it was worth seeing the smile on the blue-eyed woman walking next to her. She could feel their hands bumping as they walked slowly with no certain aim.  
“Yeah, luckily I found some. I’ll let you know if they’re any good. It’s about time art starts imitating life, no?”

The bar in Lexa’s head dropped to 20% of uncertainty at the bashful way Clarke had looked asking that.

From there they ventured into a craft store where Clarke had bought a new brush, and Lexa a beautiful notebook she wasn't sure what to do with.

Later the blonde had talked her into going to a clothing store and try on one outfit after the other. The latest of which – a tight pair of black skinny jeans, cuffed at the bottom.

"What do you think?" she had asked, walking out of the changing room. Clarke was sitting in front of the changing stall, her eyes raising from the book she just got the instant she heard her voice. Her eyes taking her in, yet her face betraying nothing. Raising a finger, she motioned for Lexa to turn around.

"Wow," it was half whispered. Lexa looked over at herself in the mirror self-consciously. As if sensing what she was doing Clarke was quick to assure, "they look really good on you. Like, your ass in these jeans looks… Phenomenal" -was she at 15% already? She's 15% sure Clarke wasn't flirting. Definitely 14% after catching Clarke still looking at her ass as she paid for her new pair of jeans.

"Would you like to get ice cream?" the brunette had suggested as they walked out.

“Yea—” Something had caught Clarke’s eyes, “Oh, do you mind?” She gestured vaguely to one of the stores. Lexa had found herself agreeing without even looking at what exactly. If she had, she might have thought it over. Because Clarke Griffin was now leading her into a lingerie store. Was that legal? To cause a heart attack? In the middle of the mall?

Clarke had promptly ignored the wide eyes and flush that trailed from Lexa’s face down her shirt collar. It was kind of thrilling thinking where that flush continued beyond that. She could see Lexa’s eyes darting, trying not to focus on anything for too long, finally settling on the floor. The saleswoman approached them, but Clarke was quick to dismiss her,  
“Oh, we’re looking around for now, thank you” she hooked her hand through the brunette’s arm and dragged her away.

Clarke was rummaging through the shelves, the saleswoman already moved to other costumers, and Lexa - still not sure what to do with herself – decides to feign interest in the clothes in front of her. Ok, so that’s a thong. She quickly moved away.

“What do you think?” Clarke made her shift her attention, holding up against herself a set of a lacy black bra and underwear.

“Ummmmmmm,” there were no words. There are _no_ words. Blinking rapidly, Lexa tried nodding too enthusiastically. “Yeah... Yeah, that” she half shook her head. “That seems good”.

“I’m not sure, because I already have a black set that I really like,” when did the blonde get that close? Lexa could hear the shopping bags in her left-hand crinkling as Clarke stepped impossibly closer. She leaned conspiracially and shifted the strap of her navy dress to show the other girl a small peek at it. All she could do was gulp. She was certain she looked like a deer struck by headlights. “You know what?” it was whispered against her skin, “you could never have too many black bras”. If her brain could process math, she would place this at around 0.87% of possibly misreading signals.

Clarke stepped away towards the changing rooms, throwing her a hot look from behind her shoulder. In her trail, she left the soft smell of green apples. It wasn’t a second later when she heard her raspy voice asking her to come in and help her.

The door was unlocked, and the shorter girl was standing there in the changing room, her back turned to Lexa, in front of the largest mirror the stall offered. The lingerie was hung on the hook to her right. Clarke had half turned to her once the bags in Lexa’s hand were unceremonially dropped and she bolted the door shut.

“Could you help me with the buttons?” She turned to face forward, but Lexa could feel the blue eyes on her through the reflection. Stepping closer she was amazed her hands weren’t shaking as they reached forward. A soft movement later, and blonde strands of hair were shifted aside.

If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought she was a vampire, because Clarke’s neck was the most tempting thing she had ever saw in her life. Her fingers moved to open the 3 buttons, each one exposing slightly more and more skin. She averted her gaze slightly higher, and through the mirror blue met green. The small nod she received was what caused those remaining 0.0001% to evaporate.

Her lips found the juncture of her neck, placing the softest of kisses there. A low hum of approval was her answer, and Lexa was quick to turn that light kiss into a bite. She was glad to hear Clarke’s breath hitch. She laved the offended area with her tongue. Kisses were peppered along each expense of skin in Lexa’s reach, so she nudged the dress’s straps. With the blonde’s help the entire top part of the dress was bunched around her waist. Her left hand reached back and tangled in chestnut curls. Lexa’s arms wrapped her, pulling the two of them closer. Her right one on her belly, the other on her sternum, thumbing the bow between her breasts.

“Is that what you wanted?” was breathed hotly against her ear, followed by a quick nimble to her ear lobe. A sluggish nod prompts Lexa to move her thigh forward. She could see in the reflection Clarke trying to keep her eyes open, biting her lip. She could see her own mussed hair, red lips and full-blown pupils. Her eyes moved lower, following her hand’s path as it moved to cup Clarke through the black bra. That damn black bra. Clarke shifted to turn around and was quick to catch the taller girl’s lips in a searing kiss.

All the waiting was worth it at that moment. Their harsh breathing mixing together, wild hearts beating from the thrill of it all. She could feel the fabric under her hand loosen – Clarke had opened her bra apparently, and Lexa wasn’t one to miss an opportunity. Kissing and biting at the girl’s clavicle, her hands reaching to hold her heavy breasts, playing lightly with her nipples. She could feel the loud heart beats a moment before she moved to kiss her right nipple, looking up as Clarke’s head fell back, a low growl escaping. She switched her attention to Clarke’s other side. She wished she could be there all day, but their time was limited – had the saleswoman noticed them going in together?

She shifted them around, so Clarke was once again facing the mirror. Her left hand was cupping Clarke’s left breast, Clarke’s chest arching in delight as Lexa’s right hand snaked under the dress. She could feel the other girl’s excitement through the lace of her underwear.

“Open your eyes, Clarke” she ordered the moment she spread her folds, pressing her clit teasingly, offering small circular rubs. Clarke’s hooded eyes were trained at the reflection, fully blown pupils and a dark hue of blue hypnotized by the movement under the fabric. Her hand moved from her own chest to Lexa’s ass, either to draw her closer or for stability.

“Please,” it earned her another firm rub, but no actual relief. It was a sweet revenge against her constant flirting and teasing. She felt her underwear being nudged to the side, a single finger running against her pussy lips,  
“You’re so wet,” Lexa moved her hand out, only to suck her digit clean with a satisfied groan.

At the corner of her eye Lexa spotted the discarded bra. She moved up, kissing Clarke’s stretched throat, along her jaw line. “You said this was a set, right?” Clarke’s eyes were unfocused and confused, but when Lexa dropped to her knees in front of her she realized where this was going. She dragged down the black lacy underwear. It was made with the same lacy fabric, adorned the same small bows. Kissing her way up quivering thighs, lifting the skirt to move her head closer and closer, as Clarke tried to step out of the panties, spreading her legs further. She gave the pelvic bone a kiss, and she knew Clarke was frustrated at that moment. -A sudden and quick swipe of her tongue is enough for a moan to come from above her. There’s shuffling and shifting, and Clarke is pulling up the dress from above her.

“I wanna see you” she admits huskily, placing her hand at the crown of Lexa’s head, prompting her to go back to the task at hand. Gladly, Lexa moves her own hand to spread open her folds and placing a broad stroke of her tongue, her nose bumping against her clit. Clarke’s hand is a steading factor, she doesn’t push her closer - it’s surprisingly intimate. She pushes inside, licking into her. “Right there, baby” Clarke urged her on. And with the heavenly, musky taste on her lips, Lexa didn’t want to stop.  
After a harsh thrust, Lexa pulled back, looking up at the girl in front her. Her head pulled back with a wild mane of golden hair, back curved, heavy breasts with hard nipples standing at attention. Yeah, there’s no way in hell this will be their only time together. Not if Lexa had any say in this.

She leaned back into her heat, tugging lightly at the girl’s clit, the tip of her finger teasing at her entrance. She could feel the hold of her hair tightens, and she couldn’t help but moan in appreciation. Clarke could feel it in low vibration against her clit, but the next sensation was even more overwhelming. The brunette sucking it between plump lips, as two fingers entered her. Lexa kept moving in and out in a fast pace, the tip of her tongue moving over and over her clit while sucking it. Clarke could feel herself falling off the edge as soon as those fingers started curling in her. Sensing it was becoming too much, Lexa let go of her clit, but continued pumping her fingers, helping her ride out the orgasm. She could almost forget they were in a changing room – she wished she could stay on her knees in front of this beauty for as long as she’ll have her. But they were taking too long as it was, she’d be surprised no one tried the door already.

“We should probably leave” she suggested weakly, once it appears Clarke had calmed down. Maybe it would sound more believable if she didn’t have her fingers still inside of her. She pulled out, earning her a hiss and a scowl.

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Clarke conceded, gathering her clothes quickly, Lexa obliged with a quick glance to help her close the buttons of the dress once it was on again. Clarke reached to take the bra she picked up earlier from the hanger, about to step out when Lexa’s hand in hers stopped her.  
“You ended up not trying it on”  
“Oh… You’re right,” Clarke quickly pulled the dress over her head, changing quickly, throwing a quick glance at herself and nodded decisively “Yeah, this looks good, right?”  
“Yeah” Lexa’s eyes were glued to her chest.

It’s only at the cash register that it dawns on her that Clarke didn’t need those buttons opened for her. When questioned about it, Clarke laughed, a grin tugging on her beauty mark. “So, do you want to go to my place to continue where we left off?” was the only answer she got.

**The end.**


End file.
